Generally, enterprises maintain traditional databases such as relational databases for their users/customers. Most of the relational databases store a large amount of data in a tabular format. As an example, data may be related to transaction processes of customers in a banking enterprise. The data continuously grows over time in the relational databases and builds up to a large quantity. As size of the relational databases increase, performance of the relational database becomes a major concern. More problems are faced by the users using current technologies, such as mobile based technologies, that may require quick response, high speed data processing and analytical reporting. Also, accessing/retrieving data from a plurality of tables in the relational databases becomes difficult because of the increasing size of the relational databases. In spite of these issues, the enterprises do not prefer changing from relational databases to newer technologies as the relational databases are the legacy applications and contain data of high importance.
Currently, a hybrid data management system is provided wherein the hybrid data management system comprises a first data management system (e.g., NoSQL database) in sync with at least one additional connected data management system (e.g., large data store). The system further comprises data management logic, for receiving a read request from external application or a user, retrieving metadata and reading data object associated with the metadata. But the current method does not distribute the processing among the hybrid databases based on predefined management logic for fast and easy retrieval of data.
Therefore, there is need for a solution for configuring hybrid databases that helps in faster data retrieval for applications at users' devices, especially for mobile applications without impacting or changing the current application environment.